Love is Blindness
by Primi-tan
Summary: He forgot everything; his life, friends, family, symmetry obsession, and duty as a Death God. But his body never forgot her. Hunter!KiddxFemale!Chrona. Rated for character deaths, sexytimes, language, blood and gore. R&R! No Flames!


_**Author's Notes:**_ OK, I really need to stop playing Left 4 Dead, or else more ideas like this will keep popping up in my head and hinder my progress in other fandoms…oh well. This is another KiddxChrona lemon oneshot based on the song "Love is Blindness" by U2, but with a dark twist. Read on to find out why. Oh, and as a warning, there will be character deaths. Just so you know, it's not because I dislike the characters, it was only because it would make sense. This is partially in the Left 4 Dead universe, and any experienced player knows too well that not everyone survives (R.I.P Bill). So, in the chance that you are a KiddxChrona fan and play Left 4 Dead, enjoy. Not your thing, feel free to press the back button.

_**Timeline:**_ Post Soul Eater Anime, AU-ish, 3 weeks post mass-Infection, during the Blood Harvest Campaign, but The Farmhouse Finale chapter never takes place.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater or Left 4 Dead. Both series rightfully belong to Atsushi Okubo-sensei and VALVe. Plot belongs to me.

_**LEMON WARNING:**_If you can't take lemon, lime, citrus, steam, smut, or any form of eroticness, I suggest you leave at once (Or read up to the point where it starts and then leave, if you want). You have been warned.

_**Reminders:**_ Welcome to the theater that is my mind. While in the theater, we ask that you please refrain from the following: No smoking, no believing, no killing, no noise, and absolutely NO detection. This is _**"Love is Blindness"**_. Enjoy it with us.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Love is clockworks_

_And cold steel_

_Fingers too numb to feel_

_Squeeze the handle_

_Blow out the candle_

_Love is blindness._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Love is Blindness

By: Primitiveradiogoddess

**Woods, Pennsylvania, unknown time…**

'_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body…'_

**If that's true, then what has become of my soul now? My body and mind are a mess. Does this mean my soul is a mess as well?**

Whatever, that didn't matter; nothing mattered much to Death the Kidd now.

Strong, lithe muscles working together beautifully as he leaped from treetop to branch to treetop, he glanced down at the chaos below him in the various clearings he passed overhead. His brethren milled about the forest, groaning, throwing up their insides, clenching their heads as though in pain, and sometimes just lying down to die on the grass. Quiet a few were missing their limbs, but had yet to really notice. Like him, nothing else mattered to them.

Once, sometime ago, he would have done everything in his power to organize and correct their lopsided, grotesque forms, to the extent of either putting them out of their misery or cutting off whatever limbs they were missing to match the other side. In all honesty, he probably would have simply just killed them, since they were an abomination to the world.

No, the world wasn't orderly anymore. Nothing made sense, nothing elaborate, at least. It was easier to narrow everything down to the simplest of necessities. That was all Kidd knew, and it was all he needed.

Find shelter when it rained.

Sleep when you were tired.

Find food when you were hungry.

Surprise your prey from above.

Fight back when dinner got nasty.

Don't startle your crying sister.

Stay out of the way of your raging brother.

That was it; all his necessities had been narrowed down to that list. He didn't need anything else.

Symmetry didn't matter to him anymore. The balance of left and right had been replaced with the philosophy of the balance of nature; kill or be killed.

No time to stop and think about other things.

Was he insane? No, he was perfectly sane; he was just following his instincts.

His enhanced senses took in every single sound and scent within a hundred yard radius. Bright light harmed his vision, but still, darkness didn't hinder him, and the lack of need for sight only increased the rest of his senses. He could hear coughing and hacking, probably one of his kin that emitted green smoke, more groaning from the lesser down below him, the scurrying of a wood mouse, the hoots of an owl, distant gunfire…

Guns meant humans.

Upon landing on a thick branch, he warily opened his mouth, tasting the air and preparing to close it in case a nasty scent came drifting in. Some of his kind gave off rank odors that could fry his heightened senses in a matter of moments, but that was hardly surprising. They were rotting creatures, of course they would stink.

Kidd could smell the musky forest around him, the stench, albeit it wasn't strong, of the round, fat ones he reluctantly called his kin (it might have passed by earlier), and something else that had his mouth watering.

Blood.

_Prey._

Just five trees away trying to fend off his dying brothers and sisters.

Licking his chops, he reached up with one clawed hand and adjusted his hoodie, pulling it over his still intact eyes and shutting out what little light there was that foggy night. With a single bound, he leaped to the next tree over, adrenaline coursing through his veins and eager to sink his teeth into something edible. His taped down cargo pants and sleeves prevented wind resistance and any sound of rustling fabric. They weren't his original clothes, since he had stolen them when the world became what it was now, but they worked fine, since the others of his kind looked just like that.

When the humans were just one tree away, he slunk to the lowest branch, silently and catlike, to wait out the unfortunate one who would be his next meal.

It was a few minutes before the gunfire ceased, and he could hear cries of victory; wouldn't be long now.

Sure enough, one stupidly broke away from the group to go for an abandoned shotgun just underneath the branch he was perched on. Kidd let his instincts take over. Automatically, he dropped into a crouch, bunching his muscles together and preparing to spring.

His lips began curl over his sharpened teeth in a nasty snarl. God, it just looked so good to eat. Sharp claws began to dig into the wood, scourging deep marks inside it. A growl built up in his throat, bubbling up slowly but then turning into something that would have anyone shaking in their spots.

The shriek tore free from him as he leaped from the tree and down onto the human.

He looked up as soon as he jumped from the branch, eyes flying wide with terror as he tried to lift his gun in time.

"HUUUUUNTEEEEEER!" He screamed as Kidd collided with his body, pinning him down and digging his claws into its shoulders. The former Shinigami swiped at his chest, leaving deep scratches and determined to get to the juicy bone marrow inside. Bits and pieces of the human flew through the air in a bloody spray as he tore through everything he could sink his claws into.

Oh, the thrill of the hunt gave him his purpose to live.

Another shot rang out through the clearing, just barely nicking Kidd in the shoulder. He glanced up from his kill to glare at the elder human who had fired at him.

Kidd wasn't like other Hunters; he knew when to retreat. It may have had something to do with the Death god instincts that remained.

He leaped off his former kill and scurried up the nearest tree, trying to dodge more and more bullets as the humans shot at him. The human he had attacked yelled back at him as he ran off, probably trying to act tough.

"Yeah, you better hide! Sweatshirt wearin' little _wuss_..."

Upon finding a branch that would support his weight, Kidd scrambled on it and peered down at the interrupters of his meal with malice. He could hear them talking, but their words didn't mean much to him, anyway.

"Shit man, are you OK? Those things are nasty little bastards, huh?" A dark-skinned one pulled his comrade to his feet. The Shinigami's dinner (or would-be dinner) had markings all over his bleeding chest and arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good thing I'm indestructible." As the first one that spoke pulled out a red box, the one that shot at Kidd approached the supposed 'indestructible' human.

"Francis, if you were indestructible, then you wouldn't be bleeding from your Goddamn chest." He scolded him.

"That had to be the first time I've actually seen a Hunter run." The fourth one, a female, commented a moment later, staring up into the branches where Kidd was hiding. Damn, it would be suicide for him to try and strike them down while they were wary of his presence. "Usually, they don't get off until you kill them."

"They're getting smarter, Zoey." The elder added. "It'll only be a matter of time before they figure out how to break into safe rooms."

"Now how are they 'gonna break into safe rooms if we lock them, Bill?" The human treating Francis asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think you've seen one too many wars."

"I hate wars."

"You hate everything, Francis." Bill snapped, lighting a white stick in his mouth.

"I don't hate vests." The old human ignored him, turning instead to the one healing Francis.

"Louis, being a paranoid war veteran may have saved my life. I was prepared the moment the Infection broke out."

"Sure you were." Louis muttered, finishing patching up Francis. The human stood up and dusted himself off, sighing in satisfaction. Kidd felt a surge of resentment for that human escaping his claws. He growled silently through grinding teeth, kneading the branch with his claws in an attempt to keep himself from leaping down and possibly being shot.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?" The one called Francis asked. The group turned to him as they reloaded their guns.

"What?"

"Since when do Hunters have gold eyes?"

"Say what now, Francis?" Louis exclaimed, shaking his head. "I think you've had too many painkillers."

"Why do you think it had gold eyes?" Zoey repeated. The tattooed one shrugged.

"Dunno, it just did." He said, starting out of the clearing, and then called over his shoulder, "Oh, and it had three white stripes in its hair.

Now why would a comment like that make Kidd want to randomly throw himself on the ground and cry? He shouldn't care that he had weird stripes in his messy, inky black hair. His eye twitched involuntarily for some reason.

"Now I'm worried for your mental health, Francis. Maybe that Tank from before knocked a screw loose." Bill sighed in frustration, following his comrade. Kidd stayed where he was until their voices faded into the distance.

He swung at the tree trunk angrily, leaving a huge claw mark behind as he vented his wrath and ignoring the sting in his shoulder. Damn, dinner had gotten away.

Well, they were probably headed for the nearest safe house, so that meant that he didn't really have anything to do except run ahead and try to catch them off guard again.

For three days he had been tracking these Survivors, waiting for the opportune moment to bring one of them down and eat them. Sure he could catch some pigeons or eat a mountain lion to bide his hunger, but that didn't quell his desire for human meat. He had tasted it before, twice, two humans he had brought down after he became what he was now, but that was almost a month ago. He really needed proper food.

The heavy electricity in the air gave him the signal of a coming storm. He didn't need to see the huge clouds to tell. With a growl of resentment, Kidd took off over the treetops, trying to find a suitable place to sleep. He kept his body balanced, leaping from each branch to the next easily, as his sharp nose led him to the metallic scent of welted iron and the sting of gasoline.

It was just starting to rain when the Hunter came across what looked like a train yard; and a lot of cattle cars. He leaped from the tree and scurried across the tracks, slipping into the open space of one of the doors. Thunder rumbled off in the distance, reverberating in his chest, but not really that close. Maybe this shower would pass soon.

As he shook himself dry, a soft, wet sob came from the darkened corner of the room. He tensed, worried about startling his female kin, but she simply sent him a warning growl. Her eyes flashed an ominous red color, fortunately not yet ready to attack him. Kidd backed away warily into the other side of the space, breaking eye contact, and his sister continued her crying.

Kidd circled his spot on the floor a few times before curling up and licking his claws free of blood. He could taste the human from earlier, as well as the badger that had made a decent lunch not 6 hours ago. Damn, he really needed to get back on a proper diet, but with humans so scarce now, competition for food was beginning to rise to dangerous levels.

Oh well, that was how nature worked.

It was balance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**3 hours later…**

"_~Pennsylvania, Pennsylvania!~"__ Patti playfully sang as Kidd flew over the cities and towns in one of the original 13 colonies. Liz, though used to her little sister's antics, rolled her eyes._

"_I've always wondered where you come up with those little songs of yours."__ She muttered, though there was some affection in her tone. Patti laughed._

"_Alright, that's enough, you two." Kidd chuckled to his two pistols. "Let's just get this mission over with; Maka invited us over to dinner."_

"_~YAY!~"__ The younger Thompson cheered._

"_So, remind me again what this whole mission is about?"__ Liz asked. Kidd sighed at the elder demon pistol's forgetfulness._

"_Father said that some sort of sickness in a town of this state. The government's quarantined the area so it doesn't spread, but the victims of the sickness are showing a lot of, shall we say, persistence in getting out."_

"_Wait…"__Liz whispered, horror growing on the edge of her voice. __"So you're saying that Shinigami-sama sent us to kill innocent people?"_

_Kidd chuckled, darkly. "When you see them, I have a feeling you won't think of them as 'innocent'."_

"_~Why?~"__ Patti pressed, her tone growing with excitement. __"Are they really gross looking now?"_

_The Shinigami didn't respond until he finished lowering Beelzebub to the ground and leaped off it, tightening his grip on Liz and Patti's gun forms._

"_Well, you could say that."_

_The small town Kidd had touched down in was surrounded by a ten-foot steel wall on every side that stretched on the entire perimeter. It was disturbingly silent, and what was scarier were the overturned cars and trash littered around the streets. Broken glass from shattered windows glittered in the midday sun. If not for the walls, one could see Philadelphia in the distance._

"_Reminds me of that town we went to get the last Magic Tool for BREW."__ Liz commented, and Kidd could feel her shudder with fear. __"Ugh…this places gives off that same vibe…I don't like it here."_

"_~Don't worry, Onee-chan.~"__ Patti reassured her. __"~Kiddo-kun will protect us!~"_

"_With my life." The Meister agreed, and turned his attention to the task at hand._

_Well, there was nobody around. Shinigami-sama had merely told Kidd the simple details of this mission and that he was probably the only one who could accomplish it, other than Sid, but he was away from Shibusen on vacation right now._

_A virus had broken out here and started making people act strange. The government, what with the H1N1 paranoia, sealed the town off. Disturbingly, the residents didn't put up a word of protest._

_Kidd had the feeling that they couldn't if they tried._

_He deftly leaped up onto a rooftop for a better view, landing silently, and began to scale the gently sloping metal._

"_Hey Kidd, where do you think everybody-oh…my…God…"_

_The Shinigami hardly acknowledged Liz's frightened murmur, probably since he was in a state of shock himself. He stared over the peak of the tin roof, mouth gapping in horror. Sure he thought it was going to look bad, but…this bad?_

_Well, they found the residents of the town._

_They wandered aimlessly around the streets, leaving behind little trails of blood and whatever else made up their insides. Several of them were puking out their guts, picking fights with each other, groaning with pain, and some just plopped down on the ground and didn't move again._

_They were still in human bodies, but their skin had gone deathly pale, eyes yellow, and some where even missing limbs. Kidd's eye twitched involuntarily, despite being appalled at the sight of this, at the lack of symmetry many of them had._

**Symmetry…it was my…aesthetic…right?**

**No, but it used to be…**

"_Onee-chan?"__ Patti's voice had lost its previous buoyancy; a first for her. __"What happened to them?"_

"_Did that disease do this?"__ Liz rasped. Kidd simply shook his head, feeling pity towards the victims of this terrible sickness._

"_Whatever happened," He resolved gravely, raising up his pistols and resting his pinkies on the triggers. "It's best we put the poor things out of their misery." He could hear the sisters' silent agreement through their resonance._

_Carefully, he crouched, preparing to leap from the roof to the ground down below. He'd probably be safer on the top of the house, but he needed closer shots; who knows how fast these things could move once he had their attention. One more moment of preparation and he jumped deftly._

_Right onto the car below._

_The following effect was almost immediate. Kidd's ears were filled the blaring of a car alarm, and as he squinted at the loud, obnoxious noise, every single head in the cul-de-sac snapped in his direction._

_Death the Kidd had heard of the term 'all hell broke loose' many times from Meisters and weapons exaggerating their battles with Kishin Eggs, and he himself had compared situations he had been caught in to that term, but this was probably the closest a situation could get to 'all hell breaking loose.'_

'_Cause it pretty much did._

_Shrieks of anger and terror resounded from ever side of the Shinigami as the diseased, deranged victims sprinted towards him, blood pouring from their mouths and a look of death in their eyes._

"_HOLY SHIT!"__ Liz screamed, but was drowned out as Kidd fired shot upon shot at the massing horde of…zombies, yeah, that was a good word for them, despite the fact that they probably were still alive._

**Am I…a zombie? But how…I'm…not supposed to get…sick…**

_They didn't even attempt to run away when they began to explode in bursts of blood and gore. The compressed wavelength bullets even passed right through them sometimes to slay another behind him or her. Despite the rapid fire and energy Kidd was putting into every shot, they just seemed to keep spawning from every house and building __**(AN: Evil A.I Director, huh?)**__. And they started getting too close for comfort._

"_~Ehhehehehehe!~"__ Patti laughed as Kidd struck the head of one of the undead that climbed up on the blaring car with him with the younger Thompson's gun form. Its head went flying off with the impact, much to the Shinigami's surprise. __"~Bring it on, you undead bastards!~"_

"_I swear, I'm never going to be able to look at Sid-sensei the same way again!"__ Liz cried, clearly freaking out._

"_I…don't-shit!-think that these guys are undead!" Kidd grunted as the last of the massive crowd was shot in the chest._

_The car alarm ceased, and Kidd took the initiative to jump off of it before it started again. He dusted himself off, mildly noting that there was not a scratch on him, and looked at the mess before him._

_Corpses littered the street, staining each and every one of them in a pool of red, stinky blood. Arms, legs, heads, torsos, feet scattered among those that were whole, and a repressing, chill-inducing silence other than the sad, sonorous moan that seemed to echo around the abandoned town._

"_They have souls?"__ Kidd heard Liz ask in surprise. Indeed, hundreds of souls hovered just two feet above the ground and dead, mangled bodies. But something was terribly off with them._

"_~Do you think that they're Kishin souls?~"__ Patti wondered. The Shinigami stared at the spirits of the deceased, and finally noticed the difference. He approached the nearest one not three yards from him. Carefully, he took the fragile, glowing orb in his hands, storing Liz and Patti in his pockets. No need for them to change back and be exposed to this virus. He was a Shinigami; he would be fine._

**But I'm not…**

"_I think they're sick." Kidd concluded. Human souls normally shined a bright, pretty sky blue, a symbol of health. They may dull into a light, bluish-gray hue when the soul was suffering from emotional and mental trauma, and when on the path of a Kishin god, they turned red. This was certainly a new condition for a soul to be in._

_Its color was a sickly neon green, tinted with yellow and a soft, sad cry seemed to endlessly come from it. Hell, if it wanted to, there would probably be tears falling from it. Was this what the virus did to human souls?_

**Is this…what it did to my soul, too?**

"_They certainly look sick."__ Liz commented. Kidd sighed, feeling sympathy for the poor, sickly soul in his hands._

"_We have to report this to my father." The gun Meister decided immediately. "This is something far worse than madness can normally do to a soul."_

"_So you think madness caused this?"__ The elder demon pistol prompted him. Kidd shook his head._

"_No." He explained. "If it was madness, these guys would have been Kishin Eggs. That virus I've been hearing of lately did this to them. It made their minds and bodies sick, therefore making their souls sick, too."_

**Just like me…**

"_~So we confiscate them all for Shibusen, right?~"__ Patti guessed. Again, the Shinigami disagreed._

"_Not yet." He quickly performed a Konso to absorb the green, sick soul for later. "Hold on for just a while longer, little one." He whispered to the glowing being as it vanished inside him. He then turned to the other souls._

_Muttering in an ancient, unknown language of the Death god's, making fast hand gestures and movements all the while. He repeated his chant three more times before sparks of energy went flying from his open palms, surrounded the many, many sickly souls and enveloped them in a bright light._

_Green streaks shot up into the sky, vanishing within seconds. Before long, all the souls were gone. His pistols were quiet with awe._

"_Was that a…"__ Liz muttered. Kidd nodded._

"_Yes, they've 'gone on' now." He stated. "They'll be better off up there."_

_They stayed quiet for another moment, a silent moment for the humans lost to this virus, before the Shinigami once again drew his weapons out of his pant pockets._

"_I don't think those were the only ones here." He pondered, tensing his muscles and preparing himself for anything. "Stay alert."_

_Trying his best to stay on silent toes, Kidd warily walked down the street, guns held at the ready. It was difficult to track their souls, but still, he could feel the soul disease's wavelength all around him, indicating that more were probably around._

"_Hey, Kidd,"__ Liz asked him. __"What are we gonna do when-LOOK OUT!"_

_Kidd whipped around just as something slimy wrapped around his waist, yanking him in the other direction. A scream escaped his lips as he was pulled into the open door of a ruined home._

_The air stank of cigarettes and he could hear wheezing and coughing. The Shinigami whipped around to shoot at his attacker._

"_It's grabbing us with its tongue? EWWW!"__ Liz whimpered. Kid rolled his eyes for a brief second and fired, taking in the monster's appearance._

_It had what looked like oversized, inflated boils on one side of its face, and an extremely long tongue, which was pulling them Shinigami to it. But, other than that and the green cloud of smoke it was emitting, it looked human, somewhat._

**Don't we all…?**

_The zombie died upon being struck with the compressed bullets, and a huge cloud of green smoke obscured the Shinigami's vision._

"_(Cough) Damn it!" As he tried to wave the smoke away from his eyes, he heard a loud screech, rapid footsteps, and was suddenly aware of the close proximity of a sick soul._

_He yelped with pain as sharp teeth sank into the flesh of his arm._

…**I'm infected…**

"_KIDD!"_

"_Kiddo-kun!"_

"_DAMN YOU!" He blew the victims head off after shaking it off his arm. Its soul hovered above its body. The Shinigami muttered another curse under his breath when he realized that he only had one bite on one arm._

"_Oh great."__ Liz muttered, sensing his agitation at the lack of symmetry through their resonance._

"_Kiddo-kun, are you all right?"__ Patti asked him as the green smoke vanished, and Kidd was left standing in a dirty, ruined living room with two virus-laden souls._

"_I'm fine. It's just a cut; it'll heal in no time…stupid thing." He spat in disgust. "They have no appreciation for symmetry!"_

"_Or for each other."__ Liz noted. Kidd looked in the direction she pointed in to see two other infected victims scratching at each other out in the middle of the street, yelping and snarling. The other ones outside didn't even acknowledge the fight._

_Damn, they were really everywhere. With a sigh, Kidd straightened himself up._

"_Well then, let's get this over with quickly." He resolved. "Father will want to hear about this."_

_About half-an-hour later, the time before that filled with screeches, explosions of bloody proportions, vomit (big, fat one that definitely had Liz's skin crawling), and lots of released souls, Kidd found himself with an arm that was completely healed, five soul samples for Shinigami-sama to see, and a eerily quiet town with no one in it. But there were a lot of corpses._

"_Whew…"__ Liz sighed. __"I actually think I'm getting over my fear of zombies."_

"_They're not zombies, Liz." Kid scolded her, summoning Beelzebub and climbing on it. "Sid-sensei is a zombie; he is a living dead. These guys were infected with some kind of disease that made them act this way. They're still alive, clearly, but their minds are in shambles. Nonetheless, I would agree that zombies would be a good name for them."_

"_~So it's a new kind of insanity?~"__ The younger Thompson pressed curiously. Kidd shrugged, taking off into the sky._

"_I'm not sure." He concluded._

_The Shinigami was just starting to fly over the town wall when Patti suddenly began to pester him to stop by Philadelphia for lunch. He said no, but both sisters persisted. In the end, he lost, what a big surprise._

**The city had been full of humans…a feast…**

_He should have first realized something was…off about him when his head started to ache, after he flew over the steel wall of the town that had been quarantined. Kidd, at first, thought it was because of the argument with his twin guns, but it wouldn't go away. Weird, maybe he was just thirsty._

_No…being thirsty wouldn't make his brain throb like this._

"_~…so we should check out the mall while we're here!~"__ Patti added, completely oblivious to Kidd's pounded skull. __"~Maybe Tsubaki-chan and Maka-chan would want a souvenir or something."_

"_Yeah, and we could also pick something 'special' up for Kidd's 'special someone', eh Kidd? Kidd?"_

_He couldn't see straight, strength rapidly draining from his system. Just as they began to approach the outskirts of the city and passed over a large forest, a sharp spike of pain racked his head, effectively scattering his thoughts and focus. The rate of his breathing increased, pressure suddenly crushing his lungs. They began to lose altitude, dropping down into the trees._

…**hot…it's hot…**

"_Kidd, what's wrong with you? Are you OK, Kidd? Kidd? KIDD!"_

_His grip on Liz and Patti faltered, dropping both of them to the ground. His vision blurred dramatically, throwing him off balance as he dive bombed to the forest ground._

_The only pain he could comprehend was the one inside his head, even as he crashed into trees on his way to the forest floor. He didn't even mind the pain from the impact._

_Immediately after hitting the ground, he curled up into a ball, clenching his head, trying in vain to ward off the massive migraine killing every single rational thought._

…**it hurts…**

_A groan escaped him as the throbbing worsened. Suddenly a jolt of fire racked his body, making him cry out. Heat radiated from him, sweat poured from his temple, and his skin felt like it was boiling, bubbling, changing._

"_What's….happening to me?" He couldn't see anything, the light in the sky hurt his eyes, blinding him senseless and causing an unnatural screech escape his mouth._

_It didn't even sound human._

**I'm not human…nor am I…Shinigami…**

_Panic nearly overtook him, which was a first. Only in situations that were extremely asymmetrical made him freak out. Something was wrong with him. Insanity? No, his body wouldn't be reacting like this if it was insanity, only his mind and soul._

_Soul…the infected souls!_

_With one last ditch effort, he summoned the sickly souls into existence and released them to the heavens with swift hand movements. As the streaks of green flew upwards to the skies, Kidd froze up in horror, staring at his hands before him._

_Claws…he had claws…_

…**stop it…**

_He screamed again; in rage, in terror, in pain, sounding more animal like the longer he went on yelling and writhing on the grass._

"_KIDD!"_

"_KIDDO-KUN!"_

_Though he could hear the voices of his weapons ringing out through the forest loud and clear, and feel the pounding of their feet vibrating through the ground (how are his senses so suddenly hyper-aware of everything?) as they ran to his aid, but he didn't acknowledge them._

_He couldn't even understand their words._

**I'm hot…**

_The agonized Shinigami couldn't make sense of the scenes flashing before his vision, they were blurred, too fast, and by the time he actually memorized one he would forget it in an instant. Nothing made sense._

…**stop…!**

_With one last, inhuman screech, the pain reached its peak and flickered out, forcing his body to go limp with exhaustion. He panted heavily, his remaining senses trying to grasp the situation, but he couldn't._

_For a brief second, he suddenly realized how he could hear, feel and smell everything around him. He snapped his eyes open to try and peek out, but light stabbed painfully at every cell, threatening to tear them from the inside-out. But he could hear so many things._

_A bird flying overhead, the frantic thumping of its wings, a fox digging for a mouse not a hundred feet away, sniffing and its fur swishing in a light breeze, voices shouting over him, hands frantically shaking his shoulders…_

_And the inviting, wet thuds of two beating hearts, pumping vital blood through their arteries._

_He was hungry…_

_Food…_

**No, stop!**

"_-Kidd, what the hell is wrong with you?" One voice shouted, irritating his hearing. He couldn't comprehend what the words meant. "Get up!"_

"_Kiddo-kun, come on!"_

_Humans were food._

_A growl, low, hungry, and feral, escaped his lips as another hand laid itself on his shoulder. He kept his eyes closed, not letting the wretched light in. The hands withdrew._

"_Kidd…are you alri-" _

_He never heard that voice again._

…**Liz…**

_Her sentence was cut off when he whirled around, determined to get to the vivacious organ pumping the sweet-smelling liquid through her body. His claw dived for her chest, tearing through skin, vessels, fibers, and any other organs in his way. When he penetrated her chest cavity, he gripped the frantic heart and crushed it, feeling the squishy insides and tissue seep through his fingers, soak his claws, staining them. Blood splattered from the wound and onto his face as he yanked what was left of the now dead organ out._

_He killed her in less than two seconds. She probably didn't feel any pain._

_The scent of iron, wonderful blood swirled around Kidd's heightened senses. And the scent of fear, coming from right next to him._

"_Wha…what…?" He heard the other whimper. He kept his eyes closed, but could very well tell where she was._

_This girl was next._

_She clearly wasn't as bright as the other was, getting near him, so as the first's body fell to the ground with a dull thud he leaped at her, slashing at her throat. It was simply amazing, and so incredibly smooth; how his claws shred through human flesh so easily. He tore everything apart, and if it wasn't for the bit of flesh he left, she would have been decapitated._

_Her scream of fright was cut off with a loud, sickening gurgle, rust liquid spewing from her open throat as she died instantly._

…**Patti…**

_They were delicious…he feasted on his kill._

…**no…!**

_Bone marrow was his favorite. The succulent, red substance that filled the body with sweet, red blood. He cracked the bones easily with his sharpened teeth._

_When he was done with the two corpses, he still had his eyes shut. The blaring light of the world hurt him. He needed shielding from it._

**LIZ! PATTI!**

_A hoodie on the porch of a house. He attacked the previous owner of it. He didn't die, though. The human became like him. They set out for more food._

'_I'll see peace back on Earth if I've gotta murder every one of these bastards with my bare goddamn hands!'_

**NOOOOOOOO!**

_The city was full of humans. One by one, they joined the ranks of his kind as he killed human after human._

'_All citizens are to stay in their homes. CEDA is dealing with the crisis; do not come in contact with the Infected individuals. Evacuation is underway.'_

**The Infected…are my family now…**

'_Punk-ass!'_

_Gunfire was a common sound to be heard. Some humans refused to fall to his attacks. They were still around._

**Kill them…**

_The humans were Survivors._

**STOP IT!**

_He would hunt them down, he would eat them, destroy them like the harbinger of death he used to be._

**Eat them…**

'_Yeah, you better hide! Sweatshirt wearin' little wuss.'_

'_HUNTER!'_

**Father…Soul…Maka…someone!**

'_Scrawny little bitch!'_

'_I hear a Hunter. Come on out wussy…'_

**HEEEEEEEEELP!**

'…_Kidd-kun…'_

'_I didn't sign up for this shit!'_

**Someone…help…!**

'_I hate the woods.'_

'_Kidd-kun…'_

'_GET IT OFF ME!'_

…**help...please…**

'_KILL IT!'_

'_Kidd-kun!'_

Consciousness gradually came back to him in the form of a sudden lack of the sound of rain, muffled gunfire, and soft sobbing. Groggily, Kidd peered out from under his hoodie, ready to shrink back inside it if it was morning. No, it wasn't, it was still dark out, but clearly his victims were on the move. He needed to run ahead to the next safe house, where they always hid out of his reach. Maybe he would catch one this time.

Not at all bothered by not remembering the weird dream he had had, since he could never recall them, Kidd hauled himself up, body tensing and ready to flee in case his sister was unnerved by his proximity as he crawled out of the train car.

He had been having odd nightmares for the past week now, but didn't pay any mind to the fact that he could never remember them upon waking up. He didn't need memories; they would hold him back. He lived for the present, the hunt, and the taste of human blood.

His crying female kin had clearly grown accustomed to his presence, since she didn't even spare him a glance as he slunk out the door. The sky was still covered in clouds, and the ground wet with water. The sharp scent of soaked earth and slick rocks entered his nose. He probably had a quite a while 'till the sun came up. By then, he could have at least killed one Survivor and sated his hunger for the next week or so before sleeping the day away.

He jumped up onto the car he had been sleeping in previously and leaped to the next, making his way to the repair yard for the trains, where the survivors were most likely to come next. He would wait in the dark for them; he had patience.

As the looming building came into view, the sound of gunshots faded; it might be a while 'till his next victim got here. But, strangely, as he approached the entrance to the station, his ears picked up a few odd sounds.

Firstly, he could hear footsteps, not surprisingly, since there probably more of his brothers and sisters inside. But they sounded steady, timid, and careful. That was weird.

It wasn't until he slipped inside, ears alert for anything did he pick up the smell of blood. Infected blood.

Either his larger brother had gone on a rampage, or there was another human here.

Well, that solved the situation of what he was going to catch for breakfast.

There were corpses of his kind strewn all about the floor of the tunnels as he made his way deeper and deeper inside, the stench of blood getting fresher. The Survivor was headed for the safe house up ahead.

At this rate, he would probably be heading back outside to the train tracks. He had to cut the human off before hand. As he reached the outside, a large bridge loomed ahead, the area strewn with cars and other debris. It was still fairly dark out.

He heard the same, steady footsteps from earlier approaching the bridge. His stomach rumbling with anticipation of the hunt, he leaped onto the railing of the blocked pathway.

The human was staring at the mass of rubble, fidgeting in its spot nervously and clearly trapped. A mess of pink hair crowned its head and it was garbed in a long, black cloth. He couldn't smell it, since wind wasn't in his favor, but he could pinpoint its direction by the sounds it was making: quiet, worried whimpers and anxious breathing.

Red decorated The Hunter's vision, driving his bloodlust to new levels. Drool pooled inside his mouth and his claws flexed with the urge to rip this Survivor apart. He was _starving_.

The same menacing growl from before built up in his chest, threatening to spill over before he pounced on his prey. Lips curling over his teeth, he waited for the opportune moment to kill this Survivor.

After one final moment, in which the human turned away from the wreckage, he let the scream fly loose from his mouth and leaped, claws extended to rip it apart.

He could hear the shriek of fright echo in the distance as he slammed into the human (a female), and within five seconds, pinned her to the ground and raised his claw to strike her down.

It was only for the briefest of seconds, but to him, that one moment seemed to stretch into an eternity. He stared down at her terrified face from under his hood, astonished at the way his muscles simply froze in mid-swipe.

Her soft face looked up at him, contorted with horror and fear, ice-blue eyes blank with shock. The pretty, pinkish-lavender bangs quivered with her body. Her chest was heaving up and down as a way to take in more air before she breathed her last.

Why?

Why did hurting her, devouring her, killing her suddenly seem like such a repulsive idea?

His mind, faster than it should have, had comprehended the situation before he could act within two seconds of attacking. His mind was moving so fast it caused him a headache.

No more than five milliseconds had passed as his thoughts raced around in his rotted mind before a fist went flying into his jaw, knocking him backwards off the female, dislodging his hoodie, and sending him onto the ground in a confused heap.

His face stung painfully, and for the first time, he acknowledged the pain.

Spitting out a little bit of Infected blood, he peered up carefully at the human, who now had some weird, black blob coming out of her back and shouting at him, though he couldn't understand the language.

"BACK OFF ZOMBIE!" It screeched. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY MEISTER!"

"I…I-I…don't know how to d-deal with this…" She stuttered, backing up as far away from Kidd as possible. The little creature perched on her head grunted angrily.

"Just kill it like the rest of those Infected bastards running around!"

"O-OK…" The human muttered. With a growl, Kidd pulled himself up and crouched, though only to retreat. He didn't want to hurt this human, but why was that?

Why was he so appalled at the thought of eating her?

The human girl gasped when he glared at her, but not in fear. Even the blob atop her head stopped his angry rant.

Silence ensued her gasp as she brought her hands to her mouth, eyes wide with astonishment.

"Is that…" The blob choked out. "Is that Three Stripes? Holy shit, what happened to him?"

The girl didn't respond, other than backing away even farther away from him, her eyes glued to him. Damn, he didn't have time to deal with this she-human, so if his body wouldn't let him kill her, he'd hunt elsewhere.

Just as he was about to take off, she bumped into the overturned car behind her.

It's alarm was on.

"Oh, now you've done it you idiot!" The blob atop her head shouted. Kidd winced at the level the alarm was at. It hurt his hypersensitive hearing. "You just rang the dinner bell!"

"I-I'm sorry, I-" She was cut off when screeches rang out from every direction in the area. The Infected Shinigami could pick up their shadows, moving at the edge of his vision.

He wasn't sure what overcame him, but the thought of the Horde finding her, tearing her apart from the inside out…well, let's just say that he was seeing red again.

Kidd should've killed her, he should've pounced on her the moment after he was thrown off of her, and now he wanted to protect her?

What was with this human?

The Infected came running from every single direction, flailing their arms and determined to kill whoever had set off the offending noise. Kidd screeched, and leaped at the nearest one, dismembering it within a matter of milliseconds.

Everything from then on until they were all destroyed, Kidd could only remember as a flurry of growling, shrieking, and limbs flying off his victims as he shredded the horde savagely.

His instincts were on overdrive, focusing only on his desire to protect the female. Time meant nothing to him, killing the other Survivors meant nothing, either. Only fending off these damn lesser who dared to try and touch her.

Blood sprayed through the air with each of his kin he sliced open with a feral snarl. He could hear the female human fending off the few that got to her, with a sword she had conjured out of nowhere.

Long after the car alarm ceased, the train tracks around him were littered with disembodied heads, arms, legs, feet, and even a few 'unmentionables'. Only then did Kidd stop snarling like a rabid dog.

He crouched in the middle of the blood-stained battlefield, glaring around at every single corpse as though daring them to get up, or even twitch. There was a large scratch along his left arm, but adrenaline prevented him from feeling the pain. A voice snapped him out of his bloodlust.

"Did…did he just _save_ us?"

"…"

He peered over his shoulder at the human he had protected. She as staring back at him with wide, scared eyes, at the other side of the clearing and well away from the fight. They locked with his.

She was safe…why did that fill him with so much relief?

But in this apocalyptic world, safety was something to laugh at.

Kidd nearly jumped out of his skin when his senses picked up three things: one, heavy vibration in the ground; two, loud roars and angry grunts; three, the sound of wind whooshing past metal as a car was tossed into the air from beyond the trees.

Aimed directly at the female.

Without thinking, Kidd leaped forward to her. She screamed as he smashed into her body, wrapping his arms around her as they flew out of the way of the descending hunk of metal.

As they collided into the ground, an ear-shattering crash sounded off behind them. He wasn't a moment too late. They rolled for a few moments before they stopped, the girl lying underneath him.

This position they were in…why did it make his pants so tight all of a sudden?

Her chest heaved into his, clearly trying to grasp the situation and hoping that more oxygen would make it more comprehensible. Well, whatever, she was unharmed…but not for long.

Kidd leaped off of her, scrambling up on all fours and staring in the direction from where the car had come from. His large, angry kin was getting closer, and what with all the cars in the area, they were sitting ducks.

"I hate those fucking Tanks!" Screamed the blob atop the she-human's head. Now was not the time for arguing; he had to get her out of here before it showed.

He scurried to her side and grabbed the edge of her black clothing, tugging on it. He couldn't speak human, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Being terrified to the core must have made it harder for her to understand things. Kidd usually used that to his advantage when killing prey, but now, he didn't want kill her.

The Hunter pulled harder, jerking his head in the direction of the bridge. He knew that there was a safe house not far from here, and it was probably their best bet.

"I…think he wants us to follow." The girl whispered. Damn it! They had to _move_! _NOW_!

Growling with frustration, Kidd leaned forward, carefully clasped the collar of her dress with his teeth, and leaped for the top of the bridge.

"Hey, let go of her, you scrawny Shinigami!" The black creature attached to her back yelled while they were in mid-air. She wasn't all that heavy, pretty light, in fact, but the added weight made it harder to get higher, a feat that would've been no sweat had he been by himself.

A loud scraping sound tore through Kidd's ears as he landed only halfway up the railing of the bridge and used his claws to prevent their fall. He could hear the female screaming as she swung limply in the air, still held on by his teeth.

"Damn it, Chrona! Climb on his back!"

"But I-"

"If he's gonna hurt us, he would've done it by now! JUST DO IT, YOU BITCH!"

Kidd winced as the girl clamored up his hoodie and onto his back, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist.

If it wasn't for the fact that there was a bloodthirsty, rampaging Infected behind them, he might've actually enjoyed the weird sensation concentrated in his loins. But he couldn't focus on that, he had to help her.

This situation made no sense. As he leaped up the railing of the bridge (it was a whole lot easier to get around when she was riding on his back…now that just sounded _wrong_) he thought it over with what little intelligence he had left. Why were his instincts telling him to protect this she-human? Why should he even care if the lesser killed her? Saved time and energy for him.

Why was he so worried about her?

The monstrous creature burst out of the trees, picking up a huge slab of rock and tossing it in their direction. Kidd ignored it and continued scampering along the iron bars to safety.

Well, not safety, but at least away from his rampaging brother.

The girl was terrified as he leaped from tree to tree with ease, hell-bent on getting her away from the reaches of the lesser. There were plenty of them down here anyway, all groaning and moaning and not paying any attention to their surroundings.

Soon, a small cabin came within his line of vision; a safe house. He paused to glance around, making sure no other of his kin were snooping about, leaped down from the tree to the ground and hurried to the entrance.

The girl tumbled off him, shaking like mad. She was stunned from the fast-paced travel. But that didn't matter.

It was a few minutes before she heaved herself to her feet (with the 'persuasion' of the strange being that lived inside her) and opened the steel door. She then turned to him, looking at him expectantly.

"Are you…c-coming or not?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, you're wasting your time!" The little creature complained, lightly pounding his tiny fists into her head. "He probably doesn't understand a word you're saying!"

And he didn't, but that didn't matter, either.

Maybe he could catch the other Survivors off guard here…

With a huff, Kidd stalked inside the safe house.

He could smell other humans who had long been gone; traveling through here for a brief reprieve from the hell outside before resuming the fight for survival. It had been unused for quite a while, clearly.

With a grunt, he plopped down in the corner of the room, curling up and drawing his tongue along his claws, ridding them of his kin's blood.

The girl hesitated for a brief moment before walking in as well, sealing the door with an iron bar. She looked at him, a strange expression on her face, and carefully began to approach him.

"…Kidd-kun…?" She whispered. He paused in his cleaning. Was she trying to speak to him? Whatever…he didn't care. He turned his head away, resuming his cleansing actions. The Hunter pulled his hoodie even farther over his eyes to further ignore her.

"See?" The blob groaned. "He can't comprehend your words. Stupid bastards can't understand a thing to save their lives!"

Silence followed this, before Kidd heard her shuffle away to the other end of the room.

He had just started lapping at the long scratch on his arm when she began to search for something all around the safe house, muttering under her breath.

"Mirror…I need a mirror, where can I find one?"

"If you can't find a mirror," The blob said, also searching. "Use a-ah! Here's one."

She gratefully took the odd, square-shaped thing from him, heading to the corner across from the Infected Shinigami. He didn't spare her a glance as she plopped down.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep." The little creature stated. "Let me know if that little bastard bothers you."

"O-OK…" After another moment of silence, she began to chant something.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

He didn't mind the weird humming sound, nor the soft click, but when a voice came from seemingly out of nowhere, Kidd looked up, body tensing to attack whatever human was nearby.

"~Well, hello, hello, hello, Chrona!~" The voice said, it's tone strangely flamboyant. "~I'm so glad to hear from you! Are things going OK out there? It's getting rather rowdy just outside Death City. I didn't know zombies could cross a desert that fast.~" The she-human took a deep breath before replying.

"I…I'm alright, I guess." She peered past the object in her hand over to the Special Infected, who didn't regard her look. He assumed it was one of those communication devices that humans used to talk to each other. He had seen the Survivors he'd been tracking use one of them, occasionally. "I've been bitten a few times the past three days…b-but I haven't transformed."

"See? What did I tell you?" A new voice came from the device, which he ignored, relaxing and resuming cleaning his wound. "Your black blood prevents the Infection from taking hold of you. The only other one's who turned out positive to immunity are Black*Star, Sid, Kim, and myself. The others are susceptible to Infection, so you're one of the few who can go out without fear of falling to it."

"Oh, you're probably immune to it only because you've experimented on yourself so much, Stein." Another male voice sounded off.

"~Well, whatever.~" The more spirited voice continued. "~Spirit-kun, when we're done, let Maka-chan and the others know that Chrona-chan is doing fine."

"Will do."

"~So then, how's everything going? Are there any signs of Survivors in that area?~"

"W-well, there are four just a few miles away, and they'll be here soon, but…but that wasn't all I found."

"What did you find Chrona?" The second male voice, deeper than the other two, asked. The she-human glanced over to him again, and, once again, he ignored her, licking his cut instead. She turned her head away, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I found…I…I think I've found Kidd-kun…"

Even he, with his lower intelligence, could sense the tension that followed this statement, whatever she had said. It was enough to make him glance up from his cleaning over to her.

"Are…are you serious?" She nodded slowly, another weird expression crossing her features.

Strange…the only other expression he had seen before and understood were the emotions of fear as he attacked his victims, and the looks of anger he got whenever he failed to bring down a Survivor. These were new, and he couldn't get the meaning behind them. But that didn't matter.

"Yes." She continued. "And…Shinigami-sama, you're n-not going to like it…"

"I understand." The previously bouncy voice wasn't happy anymore. It was subdued, and reminded him of his crying female kin. "I can only hope he went down like a hero, and-"

"No…" The girl interrupted him gently, turning the mirror around to him. Kidd then realized that his face was exposed to whoever she was talking to.

"But he may be better off dead…"

Three panicked, shocked gasps rang out through the room. Before he reacted, The Hunter spotted three men in the strange object, staring at him with horror. One had light blue eyes and red hair; the second was weirder, since he had some odd thing sticking from his head and had more strange markings along his skin. The third's expression he couldn't see, since its face was all white, surrounded by black cloth, and only had three holes in it.

He took in their appearances before instinct kicked in. With a savage snarl, he leaped up on all fours and growled menacingly at them, sinking his claws into the solid ground. He bared his sharp teeth, every hair on his body on end.

If it wasn't for the fact that the girl was holding the mirror and dead center (haha) in the middle of firing range, he would've jumped at that mirror.

"My God…" The man with the metal thing in his skull whispered. "But…it doesn't make any sense. How he's…I mean…he's a _Shinigami_, for crying out loud!"

"It appears that not even Death gods are immune to the Infection." The black mass whispered gravely. "The virus is something we've never experienced before, so of course our immune systems wouldn't be able to identify it as a sickness. Maybe that's why millions of humans are like this, now."

"But then, why hasn't he attacked you yet, Chrona?" The girl turned the mirror back to her, and Kidd relaxed, curling back up and ignoring the conversation. "If he's a Hunter, you should be dead by now."

"T-that's what I c-can't figure out." She murmured. "H-he…he s-saved me from a Horde, and then from a T-Tank, and-"

"Chrona," The formerly happy voice interrupted. "Did you and Kidd have sex before all this happened?"

Weird, he didn't know humans could change color. Nonetheless, it was somewhat entertaining to see her face turn red. The girl immediately began to stutter in shock.

"W-w-what do you m-mean, I-"

"If you have, that decision may have very well saved your life." The voice continued. "Shinigami mate for life, and once a Shinigami chooses a mate, be it a human, another Shinigami, or even a witch, he will do everything in his power to keep his mate alive and stick by their side for eternity."

"He…h-he attacked me a little while ago, but didn't hurt me…so…yes, we've had sex. Right before all this happened."

"Shinigami are only able to fully imprint on their chosen mates once they've had sex, so that's clearly why. Even though he's become an Infected, Kiddo-kun here still has Shinigami instincts."

"That may be our best bet in stopping this Infection," The deeper voice concluded. "We'll bring Kidd back for some research. Shinigami anatomy is basically the same as a human's with a few small exceptions, so if we can return Kidd back to normal, we can figure out the rest of this disease and start administering vaccinations to the other Meisters."

"But that just leaves one question." The other voice interrupted. "What happened to Liz and Patti?"

There they go with the weird tension again. It was getting annoying…

"I…I can guess…what might have happened to them after Kidd transformed…" The second voice mumbled. "And believe me, I'd rather not find out."

"So…y-you think t-that he…might have e-eaten them?" The girl mumbled, once again turning her eyes over to Kidd.

"If he has so, who knows what the knowledge might do to him if we return him to normal."

"But we can't be sure, so it's best if we just play it by ear." The third voice concluded. "We'll figure something out from there."

"Well then Chrona," The first voice stated. "You keep Kiddo-kun there, and I'll send Sid to pick you up. We're very fortunate that the disease doesn't affect people while in their weapon forms. If the Survivors you found reach you, keep them there and we'll take them back to Death City."

"Y-yes Shinigami-sama."

"~Well, good luck!~"

The voices faded with another click, and the girl put the mirror down with a long sigh. Kidd had finished cleaning his wound, and curled up so he faced away from her. There was nothing to do but wait 'till his meal/s arrived. Might as well get some more sleep.

The world around him was still pretty dark. It would be a few hours until dawn. He sincerely hoped that the Survivors would get here before hand, then he could eat without fearing too much light harming his eyes.

The Hunter drifted in and out of consciousness, only stirring when some kind of noise reached his sensitive hearing. Usually, it was the she-human fidgeting in her corner, and at other times, it was his kin rustling around outside, groaning and dying, but never paying any mind to the two inside the safe house.

Soon, another new kind of noise awoke him. He cracked an eye open, feeling a little wary of it's possible origins.

Crying. There had to be one of his many sobbing sisters nearby.

No…it was inside this room. How could she have gotten inside the room?

The Infected peered over his shoulder to the source of the noise: the girl in the corner. She was hiding her face in her knees, arms wrapped around them and trying to shut out the world.

Only this…this was different. Normally, he had come to fear crying as a 'stay away' sound. But why…?

Why did the sound feel so compulsive?

It wasn't like his sisters' crying; they never tried to hold them back. This female was trying to hold her sobs back.

Her shoulders hitched gently, and the sobs were uneven, like she tried to suppress them, but they kept escaping.

He shouldn't get involved, but his instincts urged him to go to her side. This was something he couldn't understand.

With a low grunt, he heaved himself up and carefully slunk over to where she was sitting. She didn't look up for a while as he sat in front of her, watching her closely, but eventually, she might have sensed his presence.

Ice-blue, wet eyes traveled up to him, widening with fear. She was paralyzed, clearly, and unable to move due to terror.

Why did he not like that? He was supposed to scare his prey into not moving.

It was after a moment of studying her did he notice small, glistening tracks of water just below her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and chin.

"H-hey…" She murmured, clearly gaining her senses back and moving away some. "D-do you n-need something?"

Kidd didn't understand, but what he did know was that he sincerely disliked those little waterfalls cascading down her cheeks.

Carefully and slowly, he leaned his head down and let his tongue slide along her face, ridding them of the strange water. It tasted salty and hot.

The girl gasped, low and soft. He could feel every muscle tense underneath the slick, wet appendage that was now switched to the other side. Her skin was surprisingly smooth…and soft, too.

There it goes again; that weird sensation down in his pants. Well, now that they weren't in the midst of an Infected attack, he actually enjoyed the heated throbbing.

It was…intoxicating.

The she-human moaned quietly; was she relishing this too? He could tell, since her scent was it giving off. That scent made the hot sensation even stronger. Now that he thought about it with what little thoughts he could conjure, she smelled sweet, kind of like the purple flowers outside.

Kidd pulled away slightly, looking into her soft eyes. The Infected couldn't get why she stared at him so strangely, searching his eyes for an emotion he obviously could never feel. He could see more water forming in their depths. Her breathing hitched a little more, too.

He wasn't sure what form of affection this was, but the next thing he knew, her arms were around his body, clinging to him tightly. Her sobs were right next to his ear.

"Kidd-kun…(gasp) K-Kidd-kun…"

She was upset…that much he could get. How could he stop her crying? There probably wasn't anything he could do, though, so he held still, waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing, and for the crying to silence.

"I-I…I know t-that you (hic)…can't understand me, b-but (gasp)…please…be yourself…" Her face moved to look at his. Their noses touched as she drew nearer. Her breath, hot, panting, and sweet-smelling, washed over him as she stared into his curious gaze.

He found himself drowning in the color, and it still remained etched in his vision even as her eyes closed halfway.

"Please...j-just be Kidd-kun…for one night." Her babble didn't mean anything to him.

What did was the shuddering breath that escaped him when another mouth was suddenly upon his.

He froze from shock. What the hell was she doing? There wasn't much time to think on that, since the feeling of her lips massaging his was…wow, it just felt good.

Kidd decided to follow his instincts; they had yet to prove him wrong.

Eyes fluttering shut with a low groan, he let his mouth return the motion. The she-humans warm, delectable breath poured into the moist cavern. Something soft and slick began sliding along his lower lip. He met it with his own, immediately dominating the situation. She went limp in the arms that had snaked their way around her back without his knowing. Oh, she tasted delicious, too. Not a flavor that would make him hungry, but something that he could enjoy tasting.

His heart was pounding, his senses were on overdrive, he couldn't think, and his lower regions were throbbing with a heated, amazingly powerful ache. But it felt wonderful…

His hood was pushed back from his head, and he flinched slightly in case of blinding light that could harm him. But she didn't seem fazed by this. Never breaking the unity of their mouths, her soft hands tangled into his unkempt hair, kneading the back of his skull and stroking the three strange white lines. Red filled his vision, but not with bloodlust or anger.

Desire.

Feeling a little aggressive, he pushed her flat on the ground, rolling onto the soft material (a sleeping bag, but he didn't know that) lying next to them. Her legs hitched around his waist, keening when his heated groin thrust itself forward, digging into her hips. He left her mouth to slide his lips across her jaw-line, up and down her throat, lapping at her pulse. It was racing under his tongue. He bit down, hard enough to leave a mark, on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

He wasn't aware of his parkour'ed hoodie being pulled off and tossed away until soft hands smoothed over his gray-toned chest. His skin wasn't rotted, unlike most other Hunters, which, not to his knowledge, was a major turn-on. The lack of light outside and in the safe house helped keep him from going blind. He growled softly, almost a purr, when the she-human's hands pinched two spots on his chest. Wow, that just felt…wow…

**Have we…done this before…?**

Kidd had to keep himself from shredding her dress, else he might cut her, so he settled for yanking it off quickly. Within seconds, he had a red-faced, half-naked pinkette lying underneath him. He paused to stare at her body, letting his gaze travel everywhere.

The slight, unconcealed rises on her chest, her slender abdomen, the creamy legs…it nearly drove him crazier than he already was. Kidd never knew that humans looked so beautiful underneath their clothes.

His intuition had yet to prove him wrong, so he reached down and laid his palm on one of her breasts, mindful still of his claws. She moaned in a way that prompted him to go farther. With alow growl, he latched his mouth onto the rosy pebble atop it, suckling and careful not to tease it too hard with his sharp canines.

**Do I…know you from somewhere?**

"K-Kidd-kun!" She screamed. He couldn't understand, but why…did he feel that she was referring to him?

The girl dug her nails into his back, clawing at him, but he didn't mind; the sweet pain was a nice addition to the tension his muscles held right now. He switched the other, determined to make her scream like that again.

She made quick work of his pants, leaving him in a pair of old boxers. Her hand immediately clenched the spot where the ecstasy was concentrated the most.

Kidd screeched softly, trying not to frighten her; it felt incredible. She kneaded his member with all the skill of a master. His hips jerked into her touch.

**I know you…**

His instincts begged for more. The Hunter hooked one clawed finger on the edge of the final piece of cloth remaining on her body and pulled it off, determined to get what he needed.

The boxers he wore were gone as he threw the last of her clothing away. His lips all but devoured hers when he heaved himself atop her in a hauntingly familiar position. A wave of déjà vu passed over him as he thrust inside.

The Infected Shinigami swallowed a muffled cry of joy, her muscles hugging his length snuggly and nearly pushing him to release another screech. He slid outward, and pushed back in aggressively. The way she softly screamed urged him onward.

**My lover…**

Impulse prompted him to go faster, continue rubbing himself inside of her until this crazy sensation reached its peak. He wanted more.

The girl whimpering and crying beneath his sweaty, hot body had taken to bucking into him as well, and that only added more to his euphoria.

**Feels…so good…**

"Ah…ah…! Kidd-kun…KIDD!" Her muscles clamped down around him tightly as she screamed, the sound ringing through his ears. Moments later his lower torso was wracked with heavenly spasms as the tension released itself in a flurry of ecstasy, joy, and madness. Stars burst behind his lids, rendering him lightheaded.

**You…always feel good…**

A name poured from his lips in a language he had long since forgotten.

"CHROOOOONAAAAA!"

Kidd continued to pound into her until the sweet euphoria faded. When it did so, he felt incredibly weak, unable to move or even think. He collapsed atop the she-human, who panted in time with him. Heat radiated from their bodies.

**My sweetheart…**

As he lifted his head back up, his lips sought the other's, gently attaching to them in a sweet manner. The girl returned the movement. She tasted glorious.

After a few minutes, in which the two broke away for air, The Hunter rolled off of her. The female unzipped the sleeping bag, gesturing him to climb in with her. He obliged, relishing the heat shared between them as she closed it back up.

Her face buried itself into his neck, arms wrapping around his hot torso. Kidd tried to grip the reality of what they had just done, but his lower intelligence refused to do so. But he had followed his instincts, and that had led to this. That in itself was enough for him.

He felt incredibly tired, and virtually unable to move, but he still managed to wind his arms around her body, pulling her closer than before. His claws stroked her pink hair unconsciously as he licked the spot where he had bit into her neck. She mumbled slightly, and by the pace of her breathing, she had fallen asleep.

Kidd couldn't understand. Having her so close to him, her scent, her existence, what they just did…it was fulfilling, like he had been craving this for a long time to come now. He didn't get why that was.

What would come later didn't matter.

**I love you, Chrona…**

That mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**~Omake Bonus!~**_

_**Sleeping with the Enemy**_

Kidd sort of noticed when the light of dawn stained the horizon of the hell outside their safe house. He groggily opened his eyes, preparing to shut them in case of intruding light. But it was still incredibly dark, both inside and outside.

He was reminded of what had occurred last night when he heard a soft moan next to him, He turned his head slightly to see a heap of pink hair lying next to him underneath the sleeping bag, facing away from him.

Well, he was too tired to get up anyway, so he settled for burying his face into the back of the she-human's messy mop, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't stir; she must've been tired as well. Her hand unconsciously intertwined with his claws as he pressed his palm to hers.

Another half-hour passed undisturbed, until something reached Kidd's ears.

Gunshots and the screeches of his dying kin.

The other Survivors must be close.

Meh…he didn't feel like killing them right now; he was way too relaxed. With a soft groan, he pulled the smooth body closer to his, shuddering a little when their bare skin brushed together.

The sound of gunfire gradually grew louder, and he was mildly amazed that the female wasn't waking up. It wasn't long after that until human voices reached him.

"SHIT! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"ZOEY!"

"Goddamn vampires!"

"For the last time, Francis, they're _not_ vampires!"

The sound of hands trying to pry open the door of their sanctuary reached his ears after a few more shouts, but hell, he didn't care. Stupid Survivors…

"It's locked!"

"What?"

"Who would lock a safe house?"

"Hey! Hey, you in there!"

They were at the door, by the sound of their voices echoing through the room. Damn…he didn't want to eat them right now.

"Open the goddamn door! They're everywhere!"

"Hang on a second, I got it!

A strangely compulsive beeping noise reached Kidd's ears, but he didn't pay any mind. The beeping gradually grew faster, and then an echoing boom resounded through the air. Kidd heard the naked girl shielded by his body moan slightly, but she didn't awake.

"OK, they're dead." Another female voice panted. "Let's get in before the next wave."

"Hello? Are you deaf? OPEN THE DOOR!"

Not able to ignore the people who had ruined his morning any longer, Kidd peered over his shoulder, sending them a dark glare. There, peering at him through the bars of the door was the human who had been shooting at him last night. Bill glared back. Within seconds, the other three Survivors were at his side, staring into the room.

"Idiot! Will you just open the stupid door?" The elderly one shouted.

"What's with this guy?" The dark-skinned one asked.

Unable to take it any longer, Kidd snarled them, baring his teeth and positioning his claws in front of him. He snorted with satisfaction when they flinched, finally realizing what he was.

"Holy shit…is that a Hunter?" The female whispered. "Where's its clothes and…how did it get into the safe house?"

"Hey, it's the one who attacked me last night." Francis pointed out. "I told you guys it had three white stripes!"

*Twitch*

"Wow, you were right." Louis noted.

"Well, that doesn't matter." Bill replied, and the sound of a gun being loaded reached Kidd's ears. "I'll take care of thi-"

"Mmmm…Kidd-kun, what's going on?" Everybody, minus The Hunter, tensed when the she-human lying in the sleeping bag next to him sat up, groggily rubbing her eyes. Kidd didn't look at her; he was too preoccupied with figuring out what kind of emotion was going through the four Survivors minds. They gaped stupidly as his bed-mate turned to the steel door, finally noticing the dumbfounded faces peering out at the two.

She stared at them, blue eyes growing bigger by the second, and then her gaze traveled down to her exposed chest. With a scream, she quickly covered herself up, once again turning bright red.

Kidd could almost taste the tension that hung in the air as the girl stared at the four other humans outside, until finally…

"Well, this is awkward." Francis shook his head sadly. Zoey glared at him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Francis."

"What the hell…" Louis murmured.

"I've seen men in my unit sleep with girls from the enemy's side, but this-" Bill was cut off by a loud yell.

"Hey, back off!" The little blob living inside the she-human burst out of her back with a shout of anger; shaking its rounded fist at the Survivors. "Go find your own safe house, punks!"

Another painful silence, at least to everyone else, until Bill spoke the thoughts on everyone's minds.

"Now I've seen everything…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author's Note's:**_ I think I'll let you readers draw your own conclusions to this weird story. In case you're wondering; yes, I'm absolutely insane; yes, I play way too much Left 4 Dead; yes, the Omake was added only to add some humor to this otherwise dark fanfic; and yes, Death the Kidd as a Special Infected would make him look dead sexy (no pun intended). So, whoever has read this crap, I would appreciate it if I was left a review and-OOOOH! A PIPEBOMB!*Explodes*


End file.
